Sibling Rivalry
by Seiryuu Girl
Summary: A Seiryuu reincarnation fic with a twist. Soi and Tomo are twins, and rivals over the affections of Nakago. Tomo/Nakago shounen ai.
1. Innocent Beginnings

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
Series: Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Author: The one and only Seiryuu Girl. Otherwise known as me.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I, as much as I would like to be, am not Watase Yuu! Bet you couldn't figure that one out!  
  
Warnings: Well, as this contains Tomo and Nakago (or at least alternate versions of them) there is obviously going to be some shounen ai, whether one sided or not (I'm trying to decide between a Tomo/Nakago or Soi/Nakago ending. Maybe I'll do one of each...). Also a few adult themes and low level coarse language.  
  
Name notes: I was thinking (not in the mood for 'wow, did it hurt?' jokes) about the names for reincarnated seishi. Why do all the authors call them by their "real" names. Understandably, it IS easier for a reader, but Tamahome is called Taka (yes, I know about the whole weirdness of that). So, it seems reasonable they would be called something else. If I'm wrong about this, sorry. You have every right to correct me. Anyway, here is a simple name guide for this story.  
  
Tomo: Tobias Henderson  
  
Soi: Mia Henderson  
  
Nakago: Akira Roberts  
  
They're the only seishi in the story. I know the names are nothing like their real ones, or even their seishi ones, but they're just names I like. Sorry if it annoys you.  
  
  
  
"I'm NOOOOOOT SUCH AN INNOCENT GIRL!" Mia sung, crimson hair glinting around her head, juxtaposing with her loud, grating and most of all off-key voice. Seeing as the song was already irritating, this brought it down to the level of 'drive any sane person up the wall'  
  
"Shut up!" Tobias yelled at her from his room at the other end of the house, where he had been watching a video, singing along in Chinese, which he didn't even understand and as a result, sounded terrible. "You nearly smashed my glasses."  
  
"Like I care," replied his twin sister rudely. This annoyed Tobias. Forgetting it was above him to get into these arguments, he yelled back at her.  
  
"The song doesn't suit you anyway! Your song would be more like "I'm not such a stupid slut". Mia bristled at this, if she was anything, it was certainly not a slut. She didn't even have a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Nevertheless, the argument continued at a fairly normal rate for the two siblings, culminating with a spectacularly violent fight involving Mia throwing Tobias's Beijing Opera tape collection at his head, smashing his favourite performance of The Peony Pavilion to pieces and Tobias using a few of her pop CDs as throwing weapons, including the one she had been listening to.  
  
  
  
No one knew why Mia and Tobias hated each other so much. It was usual for twins, identical or otherwise like Tobias and Mia, to get along quite well. When their parents had researched the problem, they discovered some even became so close they claimed to have a 'psychic link' with each other. But the Henderson twins were the opposite. They hated each other so much that they had even forgotten why. They were two opposite forces, black and white or fire and ice, which destroyed each other in contact.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, they were forced into just that far more often than they wished. After all, both Tobias and Mia went to the same school, lived in the same house and shared the same family.  
  
  
  
However, they mostly ignored each other, until a strange twist of fate forced them into a battle for a prize neither wished to let go of...  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"Tobias Henderson, you have just been selected for the Chinese Opera Troupe, congratulations!" an Asian man said enthusiastically. "Due to your incredible skill and talent, especially in the Ching role, you are to accompany the troupe in their your around the world, and act in all the lead roles!"  
  
"Thank you so much," Tobias said, happiness clearly evident on his face.  
  
"Ah, that's my son!" cried a red-haired woman, presumably Tobias's mother, in the crowd.  
  
"Wow, my brother is so much better than me," Mia was saying to their father in awe.  
  
"Yes, he is," replied Mr. Henderson.  
  
"Tobias!" chanted the crowd. "Tobias, Tobias, Tobias!"  
  
"Tobias Henderson, are you alive?" snapped a voice that seemed to come from another world. "Tobias!"  
  
Tobias blinked, and opened his eyes. Again, it was only a dream. He sighed.  
  
"Ah, good, you've decided to grace us with your presence," drawled the teacher sardonically, causing most of the class to laugh. "Could you perhaps tell me 'my head hurts'?"  
  
"My head hurts," Tobias said, confused. This brought on even more laughter.  
  
"No, Henderson-SAN, try Japanese. After all, you are in Japanese class."  
  
Oops.  
  
"Uh, boku no otama ga ita desu?" said Tobias tentatively.  
  
"Iie. 'Boku no ATAMA ga ITAI desu'," the teacher corrected. "Tobias, I've been thinking about your bad results lately. You are intelligent, I know. You CAN pass this subject, you just don't seem to really care. Now, as all of you know, we are having a visit from our sister school in a few weeks..." There was an excited murmur from the class, they had been looking forward to the visit for months. The teacher waited for them to be quiet before continuing. "And as you also know, there is such a demand for billets that I have taken it on myself to chose the best, most reliable students to have this responsibility. However, I have made an exception. That exception is you, Mr. Henderson."  
  
"What?" Tobias asked, mystified as to why Thompson-sensei would do such a thing. She continued on as though she hadn't heard him at all.  
  
"I would not normally put such a burden on a student visiting a strange country..." There was more laughter from the class, and Tobias clenched his fists in anger. "...but I think it would be a great learning experience for both of you, especially as a chance to improve your Japanese," she finished.  
  
"T-thank you, sensei," stammered Tobias. He had just got into hating Mrs. Thompson, and now he was being forced to alter his perception of her.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
"T-thank you sensei," a girl mocked in a whiny voice. "Mia, I know he's your brother and all, but really...  
  
"Yeah, he's an idiot," Mia said. It came out a little more friendly than she had intended it to. Surely she hated her twin? But Mia herself had never been the most popular girl in school, and she sympathised with anyone who was teased, even Tobias. The girl she was speaking to, had, in fact, teased her ruthlessly when she had arrived at the school because she had been intelligent and tried hard in class. Now Mia had seen the light, and was currently on a straight C average due to chatting and even deliberately failing tests to make herself popular.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
1 "So, Mum, Mrs. Thompson kept me behind and told me all about the guy who we have to billet, his name is Akira Roberts, and his family are American, but they moved to Japan before he was born. His English is really good, because of his background and..." Tobias stopped, because his sister had raised her hand as if at school. "Uh... Mia?"  
  
"Dear brother, don't I get a say here?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This happens to be where I live too. I don't want to be stuck with another boy who uses all the hot water washing his hair and plays annoying opera music."  
  
"Beijing opera isn't annoying," Tobias said, only half-listening to Mia. "Anyway, Mum, Mrs. Thompson says he...."  
  
"Look, TOBIAS, I think I should actually get a say here!" Mia yelled. Tobias passed her a picture of Akira under the table so their mother couldn't see. Her eyes grew big and round. "...and I'd just like to say I'm all for the idea." Tobias grinned.  
  
"Well, it is nice to see you two agreeing on something for once," Mrs. Henderson said grudging. Tobias and Mia both saw their chance at once.  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" they asked in their best little child voices.  
  
"Oh, all right," their mother conceded. "But I'm not going to be the one telling you father."  
  
"I love you mum!" yelled Mia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A note from Seiryuu Girl: That was great fun to write! I know Mia may be annoying at first, but bear with me about her. I like Soi, and am a member of a Soi fan-club, so I'm not trying to be horrible to her. It's essential for the story. Next chapter, we'll see the arrival of Akira/Nakago and some mixed emotions from both Tobias and Mia. 


	2. Room Changes

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: My incredibly evil plan to kill Watase Yuu and inherit Fushigi Yuugi is not yet in progress as the police keep calling me a "stalker" and having me forcibly evicted from the area. However, I will tell you when it finally succeeds. (Just kidding.) Also, I don't own the song from the last chapter, it belongs to Victoria Beckham and she can keep it. My sister was playing it and it was so annoying it somehow inspired me to write, probably because the computer was at the other end of the house.  
  
A small note from the author: This chapter is Mia-centric, in the way the last one was Tobias-centric. Tell me if you don't want me to do this, but it seems the best way to go about things. All warnings remain the same, I don't want to type them again. And Ryuen, Skipsida, I'm glad you like it. Yes, Tobias does have long nails. Why? Because I said so ^_^;. Also, this starts on Saturday (the last chapter was on Monday).  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia was completely over the moon about the upcoming visit by Akira. The blond boy was someone most girls would consider very cute indeed, and Mia was definitely no exception. She saved all her money she earned from a part time job at a pizza parlour and bought a new wardrobe, full of fashionable things and dyed her scarlet hair a more natural brown that suited her fair complexion. Her brother had been given money too, of course, but had rathered to spend it on more opera tapes. He intended to get Akira watching them too, but Mia thought the boy would much prefer listening to her CDs (the ones not yet broken or scratched, anyway).  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Mia, awakening her from her dreamy state. She ran down the hall to where her father was peacefully reading the paper.  
  
"He's sleeping in my room!" she yelled. Mr. Henderson looked bemusedly at her.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Akira, of course! He HAS to sleep in MY room!" explained Mia. At that moment, her brother walked in, brushing his long black hair.  
  
"No way! He's staying with me!" Tobias argued.  
  
"As if, opera boy! He's staying with me!"  
  
"Yeah right, he really wants to stay in YOUR pigsty of a room!" It was true that Mia's room was untidy, but she seemed to like it that way. Other people, however, tended to complain about the assorted items that didn't quite make it to the washing machine on the floor and the typical dirty clothes stink that came with them.  
  
"I'll clean it up! It's better than your stupid videos!" replied Mia.  
  
"Children!" their father said, interrupting their argument. They turned to face him. "Look, your mother and I have talked about this, and we have come to the decision that Akira should have his own room –"  
  
"But..." both twins uttered at once.  
  
"But nothing. I'm sure he doesn't want to be attacked by you two maniacs, and, quite frankly, living in a room with either one of you would be hell for any poor student. So, you two are going to share a room while he's here."  
  
The twins looked at each other in utter horror, mouths open.  
  
"NO WAY!" Mia screeched, when she had finally found her voice. "There is no way in hell I'm going to live with that freak! Not for a whole month!"  
  
"Yeah, how can you expect me to put up with her?" asked Tobias incredulously. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, he is most certainly not joking," came a voice from behind them. It was Mrs. Henderson, bags of groceries in her hands. She put them on the creaky old wooden table, which seemed to almost sag with their weight, and continued. "Your father and I discussed this endlessly, and it's the only way. We simply don't have enough room in this house. Tobias, you're to pack your things up and move into Mia's room tomorrow."  
  
"Why me?" he asked. "I don't want to go to her room and she doesn't have a television OR a video player! Plus her 'music' is annoying."  
  
"At least it's not opera," Mia muttered.  
  
"Tobias, Mia's room is bigger. That's all there is to it. We couldn't even fit your bed into her room and surely you don't want shared accommodation," said Mrs. Henderson bluntly. It had the desired effect, Tobias went an odd shade of white and didn't say anything else. Mia didn't seem to be thinking of arguing either.  
  
"Right then, that's settled," Mr. Henderson said, sounding relieved. "Tobias, move in tomorrow, to make sure you're settled in time for Akira on Wednesday. And Mia, no complaints. He'll be watching his videos on the TV in the lounge. It is your room after all." The twins glared daggers at each other, but couldn't find anything wrong with this plan.  
  
  
  
Resigned to the worst, Mia stomped off to her room, deciding she'd better enjoy her last day of privacy. She, being your fairly average sixteen year old girl, hated the idea of what she saw as an invasion in her personal space. Still, it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it. Sometimes she wished her brother hadn't ever been born at all, and she could be living a happy life as the only child. She turned on a CD, and cranked up the volume, hoping that if she played a her music loud enough she could forget about her twin brother.  
  
  
  
Of course, the next day Tobias moved in with as little drama as possible (Mia did lock the door to her room but it only took Mr. Henderson an hour and twenty dollars to convince her to open it ). For the first whole day, there was strange sort of quiet about the house, which the twins' parents were more than thankful for.  
  
  
  
However, with Mia and Tobias, silence is golden and like gold, tends to be incredibly rare and once found, there is very little of it. This was proven by early Tuesday morning.  
  
"Muuuuuuuuum!" Mia yelled. "Opera boy is stealing my clothes!"  
  
"What?" Mrs. Henderson asked sleepily from the hallway. Her hair was on end and her eyes were a little red. She appeared to have been (like the rest of the normal population) sleeping, due to the early hour of 4 am.  
  
"He's stealing them and now he's cutting them up!" explained Mia in a whiny tone.  
  
"Your brother is cutting your clothes?" her mother asked incredulously. "Why would he want to do THAT?"  
  
"He's using them to make some weird costume! And he's playing with my make-up box!" Mrs. Henderson was naturally totally mystified by this and couldn't help thinking that Mia was either seeing things or had messed up the story. However, when she opened the door, she was proven wrong.  
  
A truly shocking sight had met her eyes. Tobias was sitting, make-up brush in hand, painting what had to be white face-paint on his cheeks. On the floor next to him was a mutilated dress Mia had worn on "Ancient Civilisations Day" at school back in Grade 5, that looked distinctly Ancient Chinese, and a pair of scissors.  
  
"Tobias, what are you doing with Mia's make-up and dress?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Well, I was hit by a sudden shock of inspiration for a great costume! I decided it couldn't wait, and as my sister here was asleep, didn't think she'd mind if I borrowed some of her things," he said, as though this was the most utterly normal thing in the world. Mrs. Henderson nearly fell over.  
  
"It's 4 o'clock in the morning! My son is cutting up a dress and wearing extremely odd make-up! Tell me God, what did I do wrong?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling as though expecting an answer.  
  
"I think bothering to have him was a pretty big mistake," Mia muttered.  
  
"Mia, if I didn't have your brother, I wouldn't have had you. You are the younger twin, in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Oh yeah..." said Mia.  
  
"Look, mum," Tobias interrupted. "This is Beijing Opera! Haven't you ever seen my tapes?"  
  
"We've all seen your incredibly interesting tapes, dear brother," Mia drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you Mia. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely and pointlessly interrupted, this is Beijing Opera. I am just trying out a costume for the Ching* role, which I am auditioning for in my opera group. This make-up is essential, it shows my character. As I'm playing an evil character, I have a white background, and I'm going to-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Henderson yelled, cutting of Tobias's monologue. "Just go back to bed! I've had it! If I even hear anything out of you two, I'll see to it that Akira doesn't come!"  
  
As inspired as Tobias was, it didn't take him long to give up.  
  
  
  
*As a Tomo fan, I made some research on his make-up. I found this using a link of Tomo no Miko's FY Page.  
  
The Ching Character Role: The ching role is a strong-willed male character, either straightforward or scheming. His facial make-up is greatly exaggerated, so this role can be identified at a glance. The designs and colors employed all have specific meanings, for example, red symbolises loyalty and courage; black represents a bold and swashbuckling character; blue, a calculating nature; and white, a deceitful and conniving individual. Silver and gold are reserved for the exclusive use of spirits and gods. A face that is made up in a straightforward and consistent manner is called a "complete face"; one that incorporates many diverse elements is referred to as a "fragmented face." Facial make-up in Chinese Opera, besides giving information about the personality traits and mindset of a character, also has inherent artistic interest.  
  
So there you have it. I was going to mention that in the last chapter, but it completely slipped my mind.  
  
  
  
Stupid akugi:  
  
Mrs. Henderson opened the door, to see her son in Mia's dress and make-up dancing around the room.  
  
Tobias: *Stops and smiles.* Why hello mother!  
  
Mrs. Henderson: What the...?  
  
*Nuriko appears for no apparent reason.*  
  
Nuriko: Ah, Tomo, glad to see you're getting into the spirit of things!  
  
Mrs. Henderson: Tomo? I'll... just... leave... *Runs away.*  
  
Mia: You know what? Ijustrealised... Mum, I'm coming with you! *Bolts in the same direction.*  
  
No, don't ask about that. I was on sugar-rush and it was late. Blame the tiredness. Also, I do know Akira isn't here yet, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter. I'm wondering whether to give him his memories or not though. What do you think? 


	3. Plane Trips and Meetings

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
A note from Seiryuu Girl: Hi! This is Akira's chapter. So, it's still third person, but it's someone observing Akira, instead of the twins. Also, I need your opinions on whether to make this Tomo/Nakago or Soi/Nakago!  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu. I case you haven't noticed, my name is not Watase Yuu (although she also likes Tomo-chan).  
  
IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE ABOVE NOTE (and I wouldn't blame you, I don't read them either) PLEASE DO!  
  
  
  
  
  
Akira Roberts was normally a very interesting boy. He enjoyed watching manga, especially Escaflowne (for some reason Folken* had always been his favourite character) and his Caucasian looks were unusual in his small home town in Japan. However, right at the moment his sapphire eyes were closed and his straw-like hair was in a ponytail that was hidden behind his head  
  
He was, in fact, fast asleep.  
  
Unfortunately for the exhausted Akira, this wasn't to be for long.  
  
"Eew, Mum, I'm not eating airipane food!" a little boy's whiny voice said from behind him mispronouncing the word 'aeroplane' childishly, waking Akira from a dream filled sleep. He gave the boy an exasperated stare that somehow ended up cold and frightening. The child was quiet in an instant, then started crying loudly. His mother gave the back of Akira's head (he had quickly turned around when he realised his mistake) an angry glare.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare your child," the blonde teenager said quietly, noticing that she had been staring. The mother turned around and looked at him again.  
  
"Well, don't look at him like that!" she yelled.  
  
"I apologise," said Akira sincerely. He often scared young children, he supposed it was his cold, icy eyes that did it.  
  
"Well, it's not much good, is it?" the mother snapped, turning around to comfort her child.  
  
Akira felt that sometimes he wasn't much good at anything, especially relating to people. He tended to scare people, or be too cold. He certainly didn't mean it, and he was sure that he wasn't a cold person. But, then again, he certainly wasn't a particularly warm person either. He sighed, he wouldn't be able to sleep again now. He decided to try and think over his dream again.  
  
It was a recurring one, and he couldn't figure it out at all. He was always in a tent, and there was always another man there, a tall man with the strangest outfit he'd ever seen in his life, an odd looking robe-like garment in black gold and red, with huge stripes of brightly coloured make- up on his face. The other man seemed angry with the Akira in the dream, and was yelling something that Akira never remembered. It was the conversation that Akira wanted to remember, seeing as it was an important part of the dream. The funny thing was, the dream was so realistic. He looked like an adult, sure, and his clothes were nearly as strange as the other person's, a an odd blue cloak with what seemed to be green claws fastening it to his shoulders covering something light blue underneath, but everything seemed real, as though it was honestly happening and, unlike his usual dreams, it was coloured. Akira was unlucky, he never dreamt in colour.  
  
After having the dream at least six or seven times, Akira had reasoned that it had to mean something. But none of the books on dreams he had taken out from the library had said anything about suddenly dreaming in colour.  
  
  
  
After another long four hours of plane flight, there was finally an announcement awaking Akira from a much more normal dream.  
  
"We are heading towards Sydney airport, please make sure your seat belts are done up for your own safety," the airhostess said nasally. Akira was immediately reminded of the person who announced events at his school over the PA system, and fought the urge to laugh at the idea of fussy, grumpy old Ibuki-san ever travelling on an aeroplane in her silk kimono, which she insisted on wearing every day to "hold up a national identity". He snorted, and the businessman in front of him turned to glare.  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly. He was glad the trip was over. His school peers seemed to be happy too, they were busy yelling and screaming ever louder than before. The teacher, Ri-sensei was trying and failing to calm them down. She seemed a little ruffled by their antics. Akira could hardly blame her, the students at his school were rowdy at the best of times.  
  
"Urusai!" she yelled, and all the students were quiet at once. "Look out the window," she said in Japanese. "There's a great view." Akira looked, and found himself quite interested. The city looked quite funny, as though it were a model. The moving cars looked like little toys, and the tall buildings were all like the one he had once made from Lego as a child.  
  
As the plane descended, everything got bigger and bigger until finally they made a bumpy, stomach-churning landing on the runway. A few students kept their aeroplane sick bags as a memoir. Akira, feeling incredibly nervous, got out of the plane, and walked over to the baggage handling area with his teacher and the other students. He took his bag from a man in an orange jacket, who was trying not to laugh. Akira's mother had made sure there was a nice embarrassing picture of him on the bag, so he couldn't take the wrong one. He saw all the families waving and talking away. One pair of teenagers, a boy and girl, were fighting for the best seat near the window, their parents looking annoyed.  
  
"I hope that's not my family," a girl muttered.  
  
Akira walked through the door, and to his dismay, the teacher led him over to the noisy family.  
  
"Hello," he said, in heavily accented English. "My name is Akira. I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'm Tobias," the boy with long charcoal hair said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Mia," his sister said at the same time, pushing Tobias out of the way. "Ignore my brother, he's an idiot," she stage whispered.  
  
"I heard that! My sister's wrong, she's the idiot," the boy called Tobias said from behind Mia.  
  
"Oh, shut up, opera boy!" Mia said angrily.  
  
"Cow!"  
  
"Opera boy!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Nerd!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" yelled the woman with red hair, presumably the sibling's mother. "Hello, dear, I'm Mrs. Henderson," she said warmly to slightly weirded-out Akira. "Those two are my twin children, they're always like that. You learn to put up with it." Akira smiled at her.  
  
"I should be OK," he said, not wanting to upset the kind woman. The two twins scared him a little, their arguments seemed so familiar. Deja vu, that's what it's called, thought Akira. He didn't like the feeling one little bit. The more he looked at the twins, the more familiar they seemed. But he'd never met anyone like them in his life. It was all very strange.  
  
  
  
*In case you've never seen Escaflowne, Folken is a tragic character, on the evil side almost by accident. He's a Chief Strategist of an empire. So, he's a little like Nakago.  
  
Another note: Well, that's Akira's arrival for you. The twins are already showing a bit of rivalry for his attention, ne? Tell me what you think, I listen to most (flames are ignored) feedback. 


	4. Make-up Memories

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Thank you so much for all your opinions. Skipsida, I agree with you totally. I think, however, that it shall be Tomo/Nakago, because of the fact that Soi has most certainly had her 'turn' and the acceptance aspect will make it even more interesting.  
  
Oh, and I had the weirdest thing happen to me. Right after I wrote the last chapter, I decided to draw Nakago (I have a collection of drawings of seishi, so far I've drawn Tomo, Tamahome, Chiriko, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori and the recent Nakago). Anyway, I'd finished it and I decided to put it up on my door (I like to display my drawings there). The weird thing was, it had a Mona Lisa affect. Its eyes follow you. I think that's odd, because I'd just been writing about Nakago having a very effective glare. I had no intention to do it, it just seemed to happen by itself. My whole family agrees, it does have scary eyes. Sorry for the long rant. I just thought that was strange.  
  
Disclaimer: I am currently working on another evil plan, this time involving pretending to be Watase Yuu and signing a paper giving Fushigi Yuugi to me, however I need shin for it, and Tomo refuses to give him up.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, finally. Bet you never thought I'd actually start writing the romantic bit, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Akira," Mrs Henderson said. They were travelling in her new red Ford. "What do you like to eat?"  
  
Akira paused, processed the English and then tried to answer as best he could. "I like... fish," he said finally.  
  
"Mum, do you think it would be better for me to speak to him, seeing as I know Japanese?" Tobias asked, arrogance clear in his voice. He was sure he would get one up on his sister's attempts to be friends with Akira now.  
  
"Tobias, your Japanese report card has been Ds every year. I don't think your skills would be very effective," Mia said sarcastically.  
  
"Mia, may I remind you, straight C student, that the rest of my report is all As. I just don't pay attention in Japanese. And, Thompson- sensei told me that this was to help," countered Tobias calmly.  
  
"Well-" began Mia.  
  
"Look, children," Mrs. Henderson said, stressing the word children pointedly. "I'm sure Akira is here to learn English, and speaking in Japanese won't help him at all. So you can both speak to him, in English, OK?" Neither twin responded. Tobias gave Mia a dirty look, which she returned.  
  
  
  
"And this is my room," Mia said, ignoring the peg Akira had placed on his nose. She didn't see why. It was only last month that she'd put all the mouldy clothes in the wash. Surely they should be OK? Then she looked down and to her horror saw a pair of frilly pink underwear with teddy bears from when she was four. She blushed, and threw it under the bed in embarrassment. It would hopefully stay and rot with all the other embarrassing things under there. Mia knew that no one sane dared venture under her bed, unless they were Tobias looking for a nice disgusting thing to annoy his dear sister with. Tobias himself, who was hanging around presumably to spy on his sister, sniggered.  
  
"If that was you, Toby, you can count on your video player being "accidentally" damaged in a few days!" Mia yelled after his retreating form.  
  
"Don't call me Toby!" he yelled back. Akira, completely missing any of the language, got out his pocket dictionary and tried to look up Toby. It was clearly some type of insult.  
  
  
  
"So, you see, that's the entire role of the Ching in Beijing Opera," Tobias was saying. Akira seemed slightly interested, the blonde boy hadn't shut his eyes yet, which was a good sign.  
  
"Ching?" Akira repeated. "I understand..."  
  
"You do?" asked Tobias, slightly excited at the prospect of someone actually caring about his passion. "Look, come over here, I have all my make-up, mum finally gave in and let me buy some. And I made a costume as well." He grabbed a mirror and a sponge, which he used to put the layer of white on.  
  
He carefully applied his favourite pattern onto his face with another, smaller sponge and pulled on the costume (Akira turned around for this). Tobias, quite pleased with his accomplishment, smiled.  
  
"You can look now," he said. Akira turned around, and gasped.  
  
Tobias had stripes of black, red and indigo on his now white face, with a red circle on his forehead. His strange costume was red, black and gold, and his small frame was covered by billowing fabric. He seemed much taller and stronger now, even a little frightening.  
  
He had become the powerful man from Akira's dream.  
  
Akira couldn't say anything. He just stared. Eventually, he whispered quietly, "Tomo."  
  
"Huh?" Tobias asked, bewildered. "Who's that?"  
  
"Anata wa Tomo," Akira said, not knowing the English. Tobias, not having listened in the lesson they learnt "you", was still confused. However, another though had occurred to him, blocking out the confusion.  
  
He sounds beautiful in Japanese, Tobias thought. Then he shook his head, sending away the strange idea. Tobias had always felt odd emotions about some boys, but he dismissed it as "growing up". He looks like an angel, Tobias' rebellious mind said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Tobias tried to tell his brain. Unfortunately for him, he said it aloud, and Akira gave him an odd look. "No, not you, sorry..." But Tobias was too late. Akira, having looked the words up in his little pocket dictionary, stormed off angrily. Tobias felt a strong sense of deja vu, the confident way Akira walked stirred something in his memory as well as his heart. However, he ignored both, and started the task of wiping his face clean before his mother found him and told him to hurry up for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Well, I'm not a romance writer, really, so tell me if it was a bit odd. I am aware this is a bit short, but if I have long chapters I'll lose interest and start writing something else. Sorry, but I can't help it. I have a short attention span. 


	5. Bullies, Feelings and Art

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Thank you all for your reviews. Seeing as there seems to be a strong preference for Tomo + Nakago, that will be the main relationship in this fic. Mia/Soi will of course still be here, and her feelings will of course feature, although not as much as Tobias/Tomo's.  
  
Oh, and Skipsida, thank you for your review in particular. I guess Akira has a very accurate dictionary. He's pretty smart as well, and he can figure out context. I understand what you mean by exchange students picking up all the bad things, though. I've had an exchange student, and damn do they learn fast. (So I swear at my locker. It's not my fault if it drops books on my head. Maybe I should clean it out...)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai. Not that it should, in a perfect society, even need a warning. A little swearing, but nothing terrible.  
  
  
  
Tobias, who had never liked school, was starting to actually somewhat enjoy the days he spent at the squat, brick, prison-like building a place he usually referred to as hell on earth (this was mostly due to the presence of Akira).  
  
"Hey, look everyone, it's the loser!" yelled a voice. Tobias was immediately reminded exactly why he referred to school as hell on earth.  
  
James "Killer" Fitzpatrick. Killer was intelligent only in the areas of beating people up, and calling them repetitive nicknames. He had looks comparable to a pig with some sort of degenerative disease that attacked the facial structure. He had shaved his head himself with a kitchen knife, so the rumours said. His nose ring glinted, probably he had sneezed on it as it usually had the same grimy look as the rest of his body. As usual, he had his gang of zombie-like followers who were even stupider than himself (and that was saying something).  
  
"Who's your little friend, loser?" he asked Tobias. Tobias, who believed in the "ignore them and there is potential escape from a confrontation" method, did so and kept walking.  
  
"I thought we were friends," Killer said. His four cronies laughed stupidly in unison. Tobias got the strong impression they were all operating from one communal brain cell by satellite. He snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Killer. Tobias said nothing. "I might have to get it out of you the hard way if you don't tell me."  
  
"I simply was thinking to myself about the rather obvious lack of cranial matter in your group of friends. I found it amusing, however it seems you do not," Tobias said pompously. He knew that if you said something using a fair amount of good vocabulary, it was likely to go straight over Killer's head.  
  
Of course, he was correct. Killer looked utterly confused. Akira, who was watching with the utmost interest, spoke.  
  
"Tobias, are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Tobias answered.  
  
"Need your little friend to help you, do you Toby?" mocked Killer. He pushed Tobias roughly. Tobias, who had always been a slim boy, fell backwards. Akira glared at the bully, who was visible affronted.  
  
"You think you're tough, do you?" asked Killer. Akira was completely immune to Killer's words, however.  
  
"I don't understand you. Shut up," he said, pleased with his acquired language skill. However, his pride was deflated as he remembered where it had come from. Tobias' statement had stung him, for he genuinely liked the boy, and had wanted to find out more. Like why he dreamt of an adult man, ever so like Tobias, almost every night.  
  
"Don't understand do you, freak?" questioned Killer. "Well I'll make you understand!" The whole time this conversation had been going on, Tobias was yelling at Akira to just be quiet and walk away, but Akira, only understanding the "be quiet" bit, ignored him, thinking Tobias was being rude to him again.  
  
"You... shut up," Akira said. "Shut up." He said it so forcefully that Killer stepped backwards. It was then Tobias, who had for so long wished to humiliate Killer, had an idea. He winked at Akira, and pointed at a puddle behind the bully. Akira looked confused, then winked back. He glared at Killer even more fiercely, who this time took two steps back.  
  
Right into the puddle, and the convenient pile of mud in front of it that so often goes with puddles. He fell with a disgusting splashing noise, and his head crashed on the grass, knocking him silly. His cronies ran. Akira walked over to Tobias, and helped him up. Tobias almost swooned over the short contact, but pulled himself together quickly.  
  
'Thanks," he said. Akira smiled.  
  
"You are welcome," he said. "No 'shut up'?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You say 'shut up' to me," Akira said.  
  
"Sorry but... oh! I didn't mean to, I was talking to..." Tobias stopped when he realised Akira wouldn't understand, and saying he was talking to the little gay voice inside his head would sound slightly odd. "I'm sorry." Akira smiled, which caused his blue eyes to shine like water. Tobias couldn't help but grin as well, finding himself staring at Akira's face for a little too long than would be considered normal. He looked away quickly, the beautiful face had been imprinted permanently on his mind. Akira's eyes, with their icy hue, were so cool and detached, not allowing the warm person Tobias was sure the Japanese teenager was to show. Better yet, he was tall, and had a healthy frame, not too muscular, not too lean. His face itself was well built, with a strong chin, and his lips were full and soft-looking...  
  
Maybe, Tobias' hentai mind said, that's why you find him so hot. Because you do, admit it. Tobias blushed, extremely glad Akira would never be able to read his thoughts. For the first time ever in relation to attraction of the non-heterosexual kind, he allowed himself to agree. Akira was gorgeous, and Tobias couldn't do much but accept his feelings for the other teenager. If that was the way he was, then so be it. It seemed somehow right. Now, to find a way to see if Akira also swung the same way...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mia, put out that Akira was to go to school with Tobias, was busy drawing. Her pictures seemed to have a recurring theme, a girl with crimson hair and a boy with long golden locks, kissing passionately. There were little hearts around all of them, with the writing "MH 3s AR 4 EVA" in them. The drawings themselves were actually quite good despite their questionable subject matter, Mia certainly possessed talent.  
  
"Oooh, watcha drawing Mia?" Mia's friend Katie asked. Katie, who always sat in front of Mia (both girls hated the fact the school had instigated single rows for students), was a gossip, and loved to chat and giggle. Mia blushed furiously and quickly slid her art under her books.  
  
"C'mon, give me a look!" Katie coaxed. By now, the whole class had turned to look at the drama, talking in loud voices and greatly distressing Mia. The poor teacher was looking lost, and eventually seemed to decide to give up. She put down her whiteboard marker and sat at her desk. Time to catch up on marking last term's Grade 9 SOSE assignment.  
  
Meanwhile, all the students had crowded around Mia's desk. Mia, who was now blushing even redder than before, covered her books with her arms, and buried her face in them.  
  
"Mia! Please show us! We won't laugh!" Mia, annoyed, went and sat at the other end of the room. The hasslers, who could take a hint, wandered off to annoy someone else. Mia was very glad when class ended that day.  
  
  
  
Seiryuu Girl: As usual, I'd love to hear your opinions. Next chapter, we have a discovery by the twins of each other's feelings for a certain blonde boy, and the inevitable first argument.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akugi 1:  
  
Now, to find a way to see if Akira also swung the same way...  
  
Tobias: Hey, Akira, are you gay?  
  
Akira: *Looks it up in the dictionary.* Yes, and may I say you are absolutely the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life.  
  
Tobias: Tell me more... *Hentai look.*  
  
Akira: So, broom cupboard or abandoned classroom?  
  
Akugi 2:  
  
Students: Mia, please show us, we won't laugh!  
  
Mia: OK! Everyone, I love Akira! *Shows a picture of her in leather with a gun holster at her side (still kissing Akira) Muahahaha! I wish to take over the world with him at my side! Muahahaha!  
  
Akira: *Is transported into the middle of the room for no reason.* Yay, it'll be just like old times!  
  
Mia and Tobias: Muahahahahaha! (Austin Powers laugh.) 


	6. Realisations

Sibling Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: I personally own many assorted items, including my fan art collection, my computer image files, clothes, shoes, a chocolate stash and graveyard for dead batteries that once belonged in my Gameboy. Fushigi Yuugi, however, is not a dead battery or any other odd object in my possession. I have no rights to it. Not that'd anyone sane would sue me anyway after hearing of my incredible riches.  
  
Skipsida, thank you for your interesting reviews. Akira is still a little traumatised, but the psychiatrist says he'll be OK if he keeps to his medication. They were a little freaked out at the Mental Institution, he now has a rather strong belief he somehow looks like faecal matter, but I told them it was just a stage. You can call Tobias Toby if you want. He hates it though, and will most likely be upset or scared. The other review, I agree totally with. There just aren't enough fics out there showing Tomo's human side. I mean, it was his past life that caused him to become who he was, and especially the fact he never actually was taught morals... I could rant all day about that, but I won't. I actually need to write the story.  
  
Zettai Reido, no, you don't need to convince me at all. Tomo is getting Nakago this time around. I promise. I have the whole thing planned out.  
  
SKIPSIDA, ZETTAI REIDO, PLEASE READ THE ABOVE PERSONALISED MESSAGES. If you haven't already. ^_^;  
  
Also, if anyone has an idea for a story that would be under 1000 words, tell me. My mother wants me to enter a competition, but I have no inspiration whatsoever.  
  
  
  
"Mia?" Tobias asked, in an annoying tone.  
  
"Shut up," said Mia in reply, rolling over.  
  
"I don't want to," her brother answered.  
  
"Look, you've been doing this every day I've had to be stuck in this accursed room with you. Now, shut up!"  
  
"But it's too early to shut up, I'm boooored," whined Tobias. "I need to talk!"  
  
"Well, I don't. Go and talk to Akira."  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Yeah, and I would be too if you just shut up," replied Mia.  
  
"It's not fair! Why won't anyone be awake like me?" Tobias was a night owl, and he couldn't help but be at his most awake at what most people considered ungodly hours.  
  
"Because the rest of the world is sane," Mia snapped. She was in a horrible mood.  
  
"Maybe it's me who's sane, and you're all the ones who have it wrong," argued Tobias.  
  
"Toby, it is 3:36 exactly. The luminous red alarm clock you insist on setting at 5 every morning is frying its stupid numbers to my brain. Now, can you just get this through your stupid, opera-loving, freakish brain that I am tired and not in the mood for a debate on sanity! I think I misplaced mine the moment you started staying here! Now, BE QUIET!" Mia was getting really angry. Arguing with Tobias was not her number one priority right now. Sure, it was the weekend tomorrow. But if she slept in, it was a few hours off the time she spent with Akira.  
  
"But Mia..." Tobias said, knocking her from her thoughts.  
  
"What part of be quiet don't you understand?"  
  
"Well, at first I thought it was the be part, but then I remembered that a bee was an insect, you know the ones that sting you? Then I wondered why the bee was quiet..."  
  
"Not funny, Toby."  
  
"Okay, okay," conceded Tobias finally. "You win. But I just want to ask you one little question."  
  
"And what might that be, dear brother?" asked Mia.  
  
"What are those pictures you are hiding under your pillow?" Mia cringed visibly. When she rolled over, the pictures must have shifted from under the pillow.  
  
"Uh... nothing," she said quickly. It was too quickly for Tobias. He leapt up and, with stunning reflexes, grabbed them from under Mia's pillow. He took one look, and immediately fell over. His sleep deprivation induced hyperactivity was gone at once.  
  
"Mia... are they of who I think they're of?" he asked slowly, from the ground.  
  
"Um... no... maybe... yes," said Mia indecisively. Tobias blinked, then blinked again. Inside, he was having a little battle between his brain and his heart.  
  
  
  
'He's yours! Don't let her get away with this!' his heart ordered.  
  
'No way, don't humiliate yourself,' countered his brain. Unfortunately, in such a battle, common sense very rarely prevails. If it did, life would be boring.  
  
"He's mine!" yelled Tobias, leaping up.  
  
  
  
'Damn, you beat me,' his brain said to his heart. 'I bet you cheated. You tried that annoying little double pump of blood again didn't you, the one that makes me woozy.'  
  
'All's fair in love,' Tobias' heart quipped.  
  
  
  
This time it was Mia's turn to be shocked. She was completely speechless. Her mouth hung open. Her gray eyes were wide, and her pupils were dilated. Slowly, the information was processed in her mind, and she came to the obvious conclusion.  
  
"Toby?" she asked finally. "You're..."  
  
"Gay," Tobias said flatly. It sounded strange, but somehow correct, as though he'd been living a lie and then suddenly told the truth. Mia stared at him. She was still unsure of what to say. "You can tell me I'm a freak if you like," her brother said. He looked close to tears.  
  
"No... well, you are a freak... but... no," Mia said. A tear flowed down Tobias' cheek. They both realised that they were totally different people, but they still cared for each other in the unconditional way siblings did. Mia, still faltering, broke the silence. "But Akira... he isn't... he can't be..."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Tobias, his eyes still wet. He was wiping a tear away with a tissue.  
  
"Well, I don't. But he's mine, and I know it," argued Mia.  
  
"I get the same feeling. Like... I've known him forever. And... loved him forever." Tobias got a dreamy look in his eyes and started staring at the wall.  
  
"Tobias, you're making me sick. But, yeah, I do get a sense of deja vu around the guy." Suddenly, Mia seemed to realise exactly who she was talking to. "This conversation never happened," she said quickly.  
  
"What conversation?" Tobias asked, as he was supposed to.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Akira was also wide awake. He, having the bedroom next door, heard the twins (it was a little hard not to, sound goes straight through walls at night when everything else is quiet) and cursed himself for not understanding what they were saying. It seemed important. He shook his head. It didn't matter. What did matter was he had had the dream again. And he remembered even more.  
  
"Tomo," he said quietly. He remembered Tomo more clearly now, the man who somehow was Tobias. A man who had once been part of an opera troupe. A man... who was something called a seishi. For... someone called Seiryuu. But who was Seiryuu?  
  
No matter.  
  
Akira remembered something even more important. Nakago. He remembered somehow being this man, this man whose entire life had been consumed by hate and cruelty. A man who had experience nearly every horrible torture a human being could go through, as a mere child. A man, who had tried to exact his own revenge for his past upon the entire world, and a man who was a murderer of the innocent, and many other horrible things besides.  
  
And Akira really didn't want to be Nakago.  
  
  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Donate to the "Reviews for Poor Authors" charity. All you need to do is click that button underneath and write in the box. Come on, it's not too hard. 


	7. Nakago and Tomo

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Welcome to Disclaimers for Dummies, the lecture on writing an effective disclaimer without having to excessively use your cranial matter. Now, the first thing to do is state the series/book/other form of entertainment you are writing using the characters and/or plot lines of. For example, "Fushigi Yuugi". Then, write the disclaiming part. This can be either written as a statement of the true owner of the, keeping to the example, anime series ("belongs to Watase Yuu"), or simply using the statement "is not mine". Therefore, can anyone give me a good disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Chichiri (no, I'm not calling him a dummy, he's just here because of my strange whims): Da! Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu no da!  
  
Warnings: Sap attack! I was in the sappiest mood when I wrote this. Also an angsty Akira. Shounen ai, as well (as if you wouldn't expect it in a Tomo fic).  
  
Oh, and Skipsida, this is for you. I wrote it for your birthday, but ff.n was down. Sorry. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Akira, who hadn't slept at all after his rather massive realisation, put his black hairbrush down on the table next to his bed. His shoulder length blonde hair was rather shiny anyway, seeing as he had gone through it fifty- seven times and it hadn't even been knotted in the first place.  
  
He was rather preoccupied, however. Nakago was all he could think about. He was a murderer, he was a man who had been broken in a million ways and turned into a monster. He, Akira, was a man who, by all accounts, had no concern for the rest of the world. He was as cold as ice, a person who was so cold he froze the people around him. Who could ever care for him? Who could he tell? Who would believe him? Why should he even tell anyone?  
  
"I can't ignore it!" he yelled in his own language, losing control completely. The door opened slowly, and he saw Tobias standing there, wearing a worried expression and a towel around his middle. He had obviously only just taken a shower, his long hair was in a wet ponytail that reached his waist and water dripped down his bare chest. Tobias was slim, and his waist curved not unlike that of a woman. He flushed profusely when he saw Akira looking, and Akira turned away, sorry to embarrass his friend. But he couldn't help it, Tobias was perfect. He turned around again, and this time looked at Tobias' face.  
  
Not much better. His eyes were like beautiful amber drops, now filled with an unreadable expression. Tobias' face was wet as well, and his high cheekbones were an addition to his almost feminine beauty. It was all Akira could do to stop himself touching the pale skin. He realised he had been looking too long for a second time, and turned away again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, unable to find the words to describe exactly what he wanted to say. "You... are... beautiful." Tobias looked totally shocked. "Gomen," Akira said quickly. He had no idea why he said it, and had certainly never realised it before, but now he knew that was the truth. He couldn't look at that boy without an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
For once, Tobias understood. He saw the look in Akira's eyes, and answered it with his own. He smiled, a true smile filled with happiness and love.  
  
"So am I," he said. "And you're wrong, it's you who's beautiful." Tobias walked over to sit next to Akira, placing his arm around the teenager's waist. Akira, whose mind had obviously flown out the window, smiled and leant in, touching Tobias' lips briefly in a soft kiss. He pulled back, wondering why Tobias had not reacted.  
  
Tobias had closed his eyes, and had a look of pure enjoyment on his face. It was clear he was too far gone to even do anything.  
  
"Wonderful..." he said quietly. Then he shook his head, not to say no, but to clear his mind. "Now it's my turn." He carefully placed his lips on Akira's, and kissed him gently. Akira kissed back, completely taken in by the moment. His mind had gone blank. Suddenly, a thought dredged up, slipping through his sieve of bliss. He pulled away suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tobias asked quickly. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I don't deserve you. I'm a monster," Akira said in Japanese.  
  
"I don't understand..." said Tobias. He was confused, and hurt. He wondered whether he had done something wrong. Akira seemed to catch the look, because he shook his head.  
  
"No... not you..." he said.  
  
"Not me? Then who?"  
  
"Nakago," replied Akira, hate for himself in his voice.  
  
"Nakago... who is Nakago?" asked Tobias. The name seemed very familiar. "Is he your..." Tobias couldn't even form the words.  
  
"Boku wa Nakago," Akira said.  
  
"You're Nakago? But you're Akira!" Tobias yelled. It wasn't his most intelligent moment.  
  
"I am Nakago and Akira."  
  
"How?" Akira gave him a blank look. Tobias frowned, and his face went back to the worried expression he had been wearing upon entering the room. "But... Akira... how can you be two people?"  
  
Akira seemed to understand at least part of this. He smiled weakly at Tobias. It wasn't an expression of happiness.  
  
"Tobias is Tomo," he said. Tobias blinked, Akira had called him that before.  
  
"Who is Tomo?" he asked.  
  
"You! You are Tomo, I am Nakago!" yelled Akira. He was getting stressed over the situation.  
  
"We are Tomo and Nakago? I think... understand you now..." Tobias said. He was remembering a little. He remembered Tomo, the man that, as Akira said, he somehow was. The sad, confused young man, who had hidden behind a mask. A man who had, somehow, been a warrior for someone called Seiryuu. He remembered a little of Nakago as well, a manipulative, cruel man. The man he had loved. He'd always loved Akira.  
  
"Wow... I was right."  
  
"What?" Akira asked. "'Right'?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Oh... Tomo?"  
  
"Don't call me that," Tobias said. Akira caught his tone, and gave him his best bemused look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm Tobias. Tomo... he's dead, and so's Nakago," Tobias said. Akira still didn't understand, so he grabbed his dictionary from the table, condemning himself for not having done so sooner.  
  
"No... I'm not dead," he said eventually.  
  
"No, Akira is alive, Nakago is dead. Don't you see?" Akira shook his head. Tobias pulled him close, and he didn't resist. "Look, would Tomo ever do this?" Tobias asked, as he held Akira. He was close to tears again.  
  
"Boku..." Akira said.  
  
"No, he wouldn't. Tomo was too afraid. Nakago would have hurt him badly. Now, that brings me to my other argument. What are you doing?" Akira translated this, and then spoke.  
  
"I am... being held," he said.  
  
"Yes. Would Nakago ever allow that to happen?" Akira looked at him, he didn't need the translation. He shook his head.  
  
"Akira... I don't understand this. But you're not Nakago and I'm not Tomo. We're Akira and Tobias," said Tobias. A lone tear ran down his cheek. Akira wiped it away, and kissed him gently.  
  
  
  
Mia, who had woken up to discover her brother had been up before her, cursed.  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it," she said to herself. She had wanted to get up early and see Akira before her brother. But Tobias' couldn't have been awake for long, so she hoped he hadn't reached the exchange student.  
  
She went down the hallway, still in her pyjamas and fluffy pink slippers, brushing her hair as she went. She saw that Akira and Tobias were already in the dining room, eating. She glared at Tobias, and smiled at Akira.  
  
"Hello Toby, hello Akira," she said. She intended to prove to Tobias that the talk they had had meant nothing, and their relationship would be the same as it always was. Tobias, however, didn't reply, he was staring happily into his bowl of cornflakes as though someone had hit him on the head too many times and knocked him silly.  
  
"Hello Mia," Akira replied. He seemed a little out of it too, and his azure eyes had a strange expression in them.  
  
"Hey, Toby, what's so interesting about your cereal?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing... I love Weetbix, don't you?" replied Tobias, still looking dazed. He raised the spoon to his mouth and missed, throwing cereal all over the wall.  
  
"Um... no... and anyway, aren't you eating cornflakes?"  
  
"Oh, I am too!" said Tobias, seemingly surprised. He cackled insanely.  
  
"Right... gay freak," Mia muttered. Tobias ignored her, but Akira gave her a dirty look.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"You not say 'freak' to him," Akira said. Mia looked shocked.  
  
"But... he is..."  
  
"No... he is beautiful," said Akira quietly. Tobias kicked him under the table, red-faced.  
  
"Shh..." he hissed. But it was too late.  
  
"Oh... my... God!" Mia yelled. "Not you too!" Luckily, Mr and Mrs Henderson had gone out for the morning, or there would have been some explaining to do. Akira blinked, wondering why Mia was so upset. Tobias whispered something in his ear, which seemed to make him angry. Mia looked like she was about to faint. She looked angrily at Tobias. He gave her a pathetic attempt at an "I'm sorry" look. She, unable to control herself any longer, brought up her hand and slapped him painfully around the face. His head snapped back.  
  
"You thief!" she yelled. "You stupid fag!" Tobias' eyes went wide. She'd never insulted him that badly before. Akira, on looking it up in his dictionary, gave her a furious glare, his icy eyes flashing.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, pure anger evident in his voice. "Shut up, Mia!" Mia burst into tears, and ran to her room.  
  
  
  
*Sorry,  
  
Seiryuu Girl: Eventful chapter, ne? Well, I was really in a writing mood, and I hope it's OK. If it was too sappy or anything else, tell me. 


	8. Love?

Sibling Rivalry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tomo: Unfortunately for her, Seiryuu Girl doesn't own FY.  
  
Soi: It's fortunate for us though.  
  
Tomo: Not for me... if only she did own the show, it would be all about me and Nakago-sama... *starts to daydream, sighing gently*.  
  
Soi: *Glares at him.* And I'd be there too! Remember, she likes me as well.  
  
Tomo: Yes of course, you'd be the annoying slut MY Nakago and I had to defeat. Kakakakaka!  
  
Soi: *Frys Tomo.* You were saying?  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, but updates will be much less frequent, because my school holidays are over now.  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad I've converted you to Nakago/Tomo. -_-;;; I'm really sorry about the spacing. FF.net has changed the way it accepts .doc files. I've fixed it now.  
  
Mia had collapsed on her bed, sobbing. She turned her radio on the loudest volume she could without her hearing being permanently damaged. She was so heartbroken, it was making her physically sick, her head was pounding and her chest felt like someone had shoved a knife through it. She didn't even hear the knock on her door, or the low creak as it was opened gently. Her brother stepped in, trying to be quiet. He shut the music off.  
  
"Mia..." he said softly. She ignored him, and instead busied herself with tearing apart her own pictures that she had formerly been so happy with. "Mia..." he repeated, this time more insistently.  
  
"What?" snapped his sister. "Come to ruin my life even more? Decided that you'll steal my things as well as the person I love?" She sniffed loudly.  
  
"Love?" Tobias asked, shocked. He brushed a hand across his face, which was already bruising. Never mess with people in love, his heart said to him.  
  
"Did I say that? Well, maybe it's true..." Mia paused, allowing herself time to wipe her eyes. She looked Tobias right in the face, dislike evident in her distorted features. Mia, who was normally a very pretty girl, looked terrible when she was upset. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Do you really love him, fag?" Tobias winced visibly at the insult, but nodded.  
  
"I... think so, yes." Mia snorted.  
  
"You think so? Want to try and check that?" she asked bad-temperedly.  
  
"I know so, then, if it makes you happy," said Tobias. "Like I said, I've always loved him, forever, and I always shall."  
  
"Like I said, you're a sap. Go away. You're making me puke. Take your things with you." Tobias, who had started to walk away, stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What?" he asked. "My... things?"  
  
"Yes," said Mia gleefully. "Your things, take them away. You're moving in with your boyfriend." Tobias looked upset, and then composed himself. He rather liked the idea of Akira being his boyfriend, even if it was meant in an insulting manner. He pushed the idea away, and focused on the other things contained in Mia's statement.  
  
"Fine, doesn't bother me," he said coolly. Inside he was wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to his parents without a potential talk on certain issues.  
  
"Good, I don't mind either," replied Mia briskly. She was obviously enjoying this.  
  
"Fine then, bye," Tobias said, slamming the door. Mia grabbed his case, which he had never bothered to unpack and, flinging open the door, threw the battered brown leather trunk out behind her brother. It hit him in the back, knocking him over. Mia tried not to look concerned. Tobias picked himself up, and, setting his shoulders back in a confident position, walked away.  
  
  
  
"Akira," he said as he entered the dining room, where Akira still was. It was obvious the blue eyed teenager was a little upset. He was brushing his hair excessively again. It seemed to be a nervous habit Akira suffered from.  
  
"Hello," Akira replied shortly, putting his hairbrush down on the table with a loud clunk. He was angry with himself, for a few reasons. He realised Mia's emotions now, her display had made them painfully obvious. He couldn't understand how he had never seen it before. He supposed he had to be blind. Also, he had allowed his heart to rule over his head, and that was something he had never envisaged happening.  
  
"Um... daijoubu... desu ka*?" asked Tobias, in fairly passable Japanese. Akira started at him.  
  
"Hai**," he said disinterestedly. "Eto***... you... are... speaking Japanese?"  
  
"Oh, yes..." Tobias said, embarrassed. Truth be told, as soon as he had met Akira he had been actually trying his hardest to learn as much Japanese as possible. He had thought it would help him against his sister at first. He let out a slight breath at the memory, which could have been a sort of ironic laugh.  
  
Akira smiled happily at him. "Me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh... you mean for you? Yes," replied Tobias. He wasn't getting very far with the conversation.  
  
'To be honest, you don't even want to get very far with the conversation, now do you? All you want to do is have a relationship with someone very cute who can't say anything to hurt you, seeing as there's a pretty big gap in the communication area,' Tobias' evil side said. He ignored it. He wasn't going to fall for the 'shut up' trick again. Instead, he intelligently decided to hit himself over the head.  
  
His boyfriend stared. "Why?" Akira asked.  
  
"What? Oh... it's nothing."  
  
Akira, who had heard the word before, frowned. "Oh... okay," he said. His English was heavily accented, as always, and to Tobias at least it sounded very good.  
  
"Um... speak... Japanese... kudasai****?" asked Tobias. He loved the way Akira spoke in his own language even more than his English, and it would prove they could communicate in some way.  
  
"Demo*****... why?" Akira asked, confused.  
  
"It... sounds good," replied Tobias. Akira gave him an odd look. He grabbed his little dictionary, and upon the translation of the embarrassed statement, smirked evilly. It made him look very much like his former self.  
  
"You like it, do you?" Akira asked in Japanese. He tried to make his voice sound sexy, and seemed to succeed. Tobias completely lost it, and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Yuck," a voice muttered from the door. Tobias reluctantly broke the kiss and looked up at his sister.  
  
"Oh, can't you see I'm busy," he snapped. He didn't appreciate being interrupted. Akira also looked a little annoyed.  
  
"That is disgusting. I came to deliver your opera tape collection, and if you don't want it that's fine by me. It can be a useful item for Dad's next garage sale. But please, for the safety of the human race, get a room next time," remarked Mia. Even thought she spoke in her usual catty tone, her eyes were a little shiny and she was blinking more than usual.  
  
"I didn't think they allowed bitchy women from Uranus as ambassadors," shot back Tobias. It was a fight that they had already tried, but neither of them were in the mood to point it out. Akira, however, was.  
  
"Shut up," he said. He frowned at both Mia and Tobias. He grabbed his dictionary, and said. "Arguing... annoying."  
  
"Oh, sorry," both twins said at once. They gave each other a look of loathing, which developed into a staring competition. Mia, who lost, left the room in a huff, leaving Tobias' tape collection, which now consisted of one three hour video due to common use as weapons, on a table. Tobias gave Akira a 'now where were we look' and they continued their previous activity  
  
Akugi  
  
Mia: Get a room next time.  
  
Akira: *Looks it up.* Why? This is a room.  
  
Tobias: Uh, no... she meant a hotel room.  
  
Akira: *Flips through pages.* Oh... why?  
  
Tobias: Mia, what do you think? The long version, or the short, snappy and to the point talk Mum gave you when you turned 12?  
  
Mia: You heard that?  
  
Tobias: Yup. If I remember rightly, it went something like this...  
  
Mia: *Screams loudly to drown out Tobias' words.  
  
Tobias: And there you have it.  
  
Akira: ...Nani?  
  
Mia: I don't think he has a clue, Toby.  
  
  
  
Ah, Japanese translations. Sorry, but it was necessary to use it.  
  
*Are you OK?  
  
**Yes.  
  
***Um...  
  
****Please, used in the form of a request (ie stand please).  
  
*****But... 


	9. Revenge

Sibling Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who says I own any rights whatsoever Fushigi Yuugi is either lying, an idiot or both the former.  
  
I realise the formatting has been crappy of late. I've tried to fix it, and it should be okay now.  
  
Tobias pulled away from Akira, determined to at least attempt to explain the situation to him. He had been putting it off for an hour, and his parents would be home soon.  
  
"Are you okay?" Akira asked, reading Tobias' worried expression.  
  
"Yes..." Tobias said, trailing off. He had no idea what to say. "Akira?" Akira nodded and he looked into Tobias' amber eyes, proving his deep interest in whatever his Tobias had to say.  
  
"Well... oh, stuff this. I'm moving into your room," said Tobias, with uncharacteristic bluntness.  
  
"I don't understand..." Tobias rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. Normally he wouldn't be so temperamental, but he had a fair amount of stress upon him, and it was taking a toll on his emotions.  
  
Akira looked very hurt, and sighed gently. It seemed to be an expression of some deep feelings.  
  
"Sorry..." Tobias said quickly, upon seeing the expression of emotional pain in Akira's icy eyes. It was clear he had unwittingly touched on an issue that was as important to his boyfriend as it was to him.  
  
"No... it's alright..." sighed Akira. "I am no good, after all."  
  
"I don't think so. I like you," Tobias said. Akira smiled and tried to pull him close, but he was pushed away.  
  
"No... I need to tell you this," Tobias said. He realised that he had no way of conveying what he wanted to Akira, at least verbally. He smiled as an idea struck him. He picked up his bag, and showed it to Akira, who nodded.  
  
"Suitcase," he said. Tobias was surprised he knew the word, but then realised he must have learnt it at the airport. The former shogun had not lost his intelligence and quick wits.  
  
"Yes, that's right," he said. He picked up the suitcase, and pointed to the door that closed what was now Akira's room from sight.  
  
Akira frowned and Tobias repeated the motion. Finally, the blue-eyed teenager understood.  
  
"You... my room?" asked Akira, trying to reaffirm what he had realised.  
  
"Yes!" Tobias said. He realised this had been quite a big step, a language barrier was not as difficult to overcome as it seemed. However, he was pulled sharply from his happy thoughts by a quiet question from Akira.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh... Mia... told me to go away," explained Tobias sadly. He hated the current situation with his sister. She was someone that he had never totally understood, but she was still his sister.  
  
"Sorry... please..." faltered Akira.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Um... come in?" the sixteen year old asked.  
  
"Oh... no, it's go in," replied Tobias.  
  
"Ah! Go in." Tobias realised that Akira would have no trouble learning more English, if he wished to. Then he opened the door, and entered his room.  
  
It was spotless. Akira seemed to be a total clean freak. Everything shone, and even the things in Akira's suitcase were folded neatly. His dirty clothes were nowhere to be seen, unlike a usual teenage room.  
  
"Uh... it's clean," Tobias said. It wasn't that his room was dirty usually, but it had a healthy layer of dust on the furniture and a few clothes that had missed yesterday's wash on the floor.  
  
Akira gave him a happy look. "I like clean room," he stated.  
  
"I can see that..."  
  
"Good," said Akira. "Now... where sleep?"  
  
"Oh... there's... uh... no room," stammered Tobias, blushing furiously. He indicated the single bed in the middle of the room, that Akira obviously used. A little teddy was poking out of the covers, blissfully oblivious to the complete discomfort of the room's two other occupants.  
  
There was a long silence. Akira's pale face had now started to form a pink tinge. Tobias, who for some reason was cursed with a tendency to blush easily, was as red as a beetroot.  
  
"It's... okay," Akira said, finally. "I don't mind." Tobias felt relief flood his body, and his cheeks go back to their normal colour.  
  
"Good," he said. "I..." Tobias flushed again at the thought of what he was trying to say.  
  
"I understand," interrupted Akira.  
  
"Good," Tobias repeated.  
  
Just then, there was a loud sound of a key being turned in a lock, and Mr and Mrs Henderson could be heard talking. The door swung open quietly, and Tobias rushed to greet his parents. Mia watched at the keyhole of her room, gloating. This show was going to be better than any of her brother's opera auditions.  
  
  
  
"Hello mum, hi dad," Tobias said, what he hoped was a winning smile on his face.  
  
"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my son?" joked Mrs Henderson. Tobias cackled, and Akira, who was at the end of the hallway, was given a strong reminder of Tomo.  
  
"That's it. Hand him back over, you witch," said Mr Henderson, laughing.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You know I always laugh like that. I can't help it," replied Tobias in a defensive tone. He decided he was doing well in mission "Distract the parents". Mia, behind her door, started to bite her nails, and then internally tell herself off.  
  
"Yes, I know. Look, Tobias, we're not stupid. What did you break this time?" Mrs Henderson said, exasperated.  
  
Dammit, Tobias thought. Now I'm going to have to find something broken. He and Mia tended to break things, when arguments got too tough to settle with words, flying plates generally helped. "Uh... um... nothing," he said finally.  
  
"Let me guess... the oven... No? The door? No... Your sister?"  
  
"How can I break my sister?" Tobias asked. "No, for once I haven't broken anything. I..."  
  
"You what?" asked his parents.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Uh... Tobias, are you alright?" Akira asked. He had joined the little party.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Akira grinned.  
  
"Then we go to room?" he asked, completely oblivious to Tobias' warning looks.  
  
"'Room?'" Mr Henderson asked suspiciously. "Room? Oh, no, he meant rooms, kaka," laughed Tobias nervously. Mia realised this could be the perfect time to exact her "get Akira" plan.  
  
"Uh... sorry mum, urgent conference," she said, by way of an excuse. Her parents gave her a look, but let her drag Tobias' into her room. Akira started a rather disjointed conversation with Mr Henderson about cats, which he seemed to be able to describe quite efficiently. Mr Henderson was looking deeply bored.  
  
  
  
"Uh, thanks Mia," Tobias said.  
  
"My pleasure. You know how I hate to see you uncomfortable," drawled Mia.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," remarked Tobias.  
  
"Hey, you laughed properly!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Alright then," replied Mia. She turned away from her brother and crossed her legs.  
  
"Look, Mia, seriously, what should I do?" Tobias asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Well... why should I help?" his sister asked.  
  
"I... you're right, you have no obligation to help me..." the amber eyed boy admitted.  
  
"Still, I feel like it," cut in Mia.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think you're absolutely pathetic, frankly. Plus, it's not your... uh... preference I have a problem with, it's Akira."  
  
"Oh... look, I'm really sorry and -" Tobias was stopped by Mia.  
  
"Not part of this conversation. This conversation is about who the hell you're going to explain to our parents that you are sharing quarters with Akira. Now, there's the obvious number one."  
  
"What? Mum, I'm gay and in love with the exchange student?"  
  
"Then again, I could take you back in here," Mia said, ignoring her brother. "At a price." Mia seemed to be enjoying 'helping'.  
  
"What price?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Just Akira," she said off-handedly.  
  
"WHAT? He's not an object to be traded!" Tobias had stood up, hands on hips and an expression of outrage on his face.  
  
"Maybe so..." pondered Mia. "But if you would just leave him alone, not even speak to him at all, that would be enough."  
  
"You've been planning this, haven't you?" asked Tobias. He was furious, Mia had backed him into a corner, and he couldn't see any way out.  
  
"Well, as soon as you told me I realised there was a chance you'd take him away. So yes, I've been planning this," Mia replied matter-of-factly. It was all Tobias could do to stop himself from breaking her nose. He knew that Mia had backed him into a corner that he wouldn't be getting out of in a hurry.  
  
"Bitch," he whispered, using profanity that was extremely rare for him. "You've left me no choice."  
  
"I know, I didn't intend to leave you a choice."  
  
"Then... I shall not talk to Akira," Tobias said.  
  
"Nor touch him nor communicate in any way."  
  
"Nor touch him nor communicate in any way." Mia had realised what he had intended to do, Akira wasn't really a talker.  
  
"Good, nice bargaining with you," Mia said cheerfully. "Now, there's that little matter of parents to smooth over. I'll distract them, you move your stuff."  
  
"Fine," spat Tobias.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Skippy, trust me, Mia is going to be okay in the end. I couldn't be too mean to her. 


	10. Interruptions

Sibling Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: As I write this fic today; I pray the owners hear what I say; Please keep from suing my butt for money; I don't own it at all, it isn't funny.  
  
Please ignore my attempt at poetry. I have no talent for it.  
  
  
  
Tobias watched as Mia started a conversation with their parents, and started to creep along the hallway. Akira had gone, most likely to his room. Tobias had to stop himself sighing at the extra obstacle. He wished he was more courageous sometimes.  
  
He walked over to the open door of what he considered his room, and walked in. Akira was there, watching Tobias' opera tape.  
  
"I like this!" he said, by way of greeting. He obviously meant the opera. If there was anything that could have put Tobias in a sadder mood, this was it. He nearly cried at the prospect of ignoring his boyfriend (or was it ex- boyfriend? If it was, they had been in what had to be a record for world's shortest relationship.) now. In any case, Akira was really enjoying the tape, and Tobias felt hurt by the fact that he couldn't watch it with the beautiful boy. Akira looked so much better happy.  
  
"Are you OK, Tobias?" Akira asked, after not even being acknowledged. Tobias bent down to pick up his bag, so he didn't have to look at those sad blue eyes. "Tobias!" Akira said angrily. Tobias ran out of the room. His face was streaked with tears.  
  
Mia watched the pitiful figure of her brother pass, and felt a pang of guilt. She brushed it away, however. If she wanted to achieve her goal, she couldn't allow her pathetic brother to get in the way.  
  
However, ruthlessness is easier in theory than in practice. Mia ended her conversation with her parents and slid into her room.  
  
"Look, Tobias..." she said. He was crying into his pillow, a position that she found reminded her too much of herself only a few hours before. "Go away," he said, words muffled by the bedclothes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said, GO AWAY! It's not like you should be giving me any sympathy, Miss Heartless."  
  
Mia found there was nothing she could do but go away. She walked across the hall to Akira's room. The closed door seemed rather telling of the situation to her. She knocked quietly, but there was no answer. She opened the door to find Akira sitting on his bed. He looked extremely worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mia, not even needing to feign concern.  
  
"Tobias... he is sad," Akira replied.  
  
"Why is he sad?" Mia  
  
"I don't know," the blue eyed teenager answered. "He... suitcase... left."  
  
"I understand," said Mia. "I think... I think he is upset at you." Mia wondered frantically whether her guilty hesitation had ruined the plan.  
  
"Oh..." muttered Akira.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He didn't deserve you anyway." Mia looked into Akira's sapphire eyes beseechingly.  
  
It had no affect, however, other than making Akira extremely angry. "You do not understand," he stated, standing at his full height. Mia shrank back.  
  
"What don't I understand?" she asked timidly.  
  
"You do not understand... Tobias... you do not understand me... you understand yourself!" Akira was on the edge of tears.  
  
"You are saying I am selfish?" inquired Mia, now standing as well. Her own small stature was made more obvious by Akira's height.  
  
"I do not know. I know that you hurt my Tobias," countered Akira.  
  
"What? YOUR Tobias? Since when does he belong to you?"  
  
"Tobias is my Tobias, and I am Tobias' Akira," explained Akira. His eyes betrayed a love that a blind man could have seen.  
  
"Fine," Mia said. She stalked out of the room. Her brother had taken away any chance she had ever had with Akira, and she knew it. There was no escaping the truth: Akira had fallen head over heels for Tobias.  
  
Tobias' anger at Mia ebbed away, as anger usually did, and was replaced by deep depression and self-loathing. He was now sitting, his head in his hands.  
  
How hard can it be? he asked himself. Three words. "I am gay." Not hard to say in my head... but why can't I bring myself to say it aloud?  
  
"Tobias?" a heavily accented voice said. It was, of course, Akira. He was standing at the door. Tobias simply couldn't bring himself to even look up. Akira walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Tobias? Tobias, are you okay?" Tobias felt another tear slide down his face. "What is it?" Akira tried to see what Tobias' expression was, but his hands were covering his face completely. Akira didn't understand what was going on at all. The boy had been kissing him only a few hours ago. He couldn't think what would have brought on such a change in mood. Akira put his arm around Tobias gently, and he heard the former illusionist almost sigh before he pushed away from the embrace. In the use of his arms, however, he had nothing to shield his face, and Akira took the opportunity to cover Tobias' lips gently with his own. This time, Tobias allowed him to do so, but did not react. Akira pulled away after a few moments, his confusion still apparent. Tobias' face held a small smile.  
  
"Surely if I don't do anything it isn't breaking the rules..." Akira heard Tobias whisper, seemingly to himself.  
  
"What?" Akira asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was just..." Tobias slapped a hand over his mouth. Akira looked even more confused than before.  
  
"Tobias, WHAT IS WRONG?" yelled Akira, losing his temper totally. This simply caused Tobias to start to cry again, and this time the tears were not hidden.  
  
Luckily for Tobias, Mrs Henderson walked into the room at that very moment.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Mum," Tobias said. "Um... I was a little upset... and... Akira is trying to get me to talk to him... and I... doesn't matter."  
  
"What? A little upset? Tobias, you're crying. Now, look, tell me what is wrong or you wont have access to the video player for a month." She turned on Akira. "You! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?" Akira blanched visibly, and leant backwards. He may not have been able to understand, but anyone could recognise that tone.  
  
"Mum! He didn't do anything! Um... okay, he did some things, but they weren't..." Tobias stopped himself quickly. Saying that they weren't bad would lead to further questions "Uh... what I mean to say is that it wasn't his fault... it's mine, I'm a little stressed about... homework."  
  
Okay, now THAT was a bad excuse, thought Tobias.  
  
"Homework?" asked Mrs Henderson suspiciously. "You were stressed about homework? I suppose Maths makes you cry, does it?"  
  
"Um... not usually," admitted Tobias, wiping his eyes. Akira decided now would be a good time to leave, and did so.  
  
"Why is he going?" asked Tobias' mother.  
  
"I'm his b... friend, not his slave," said Tobias. He inwardly kicked himself again.  
  
"Huh?" asked Mrs Henderson. "What did you nearly say? B what?"  
  
"Um... did I say B something? I don't think I did."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you did, Tobias. Now what was it?" Mrs Henderson demanded. She could be very forceful when she wanted to be.  
  
"Um... you must have heard wrong..." muttered Tobias. His mother still looked suspicious, but let it slide.  
  
"Anyway, tell me the REAL reason why you were crying. I know that you're not stressed, you haven't had homework for a week. Is it Akira?"  
  
"Um... sort of... no! What I mean is, it's not his fault, but it is him. I... uh... look, Mum... I-I'm..."  
  
"Stuttering?" interjected Mrs Henderson helpfully.  
  
"No... I'm just upset... that I'm not doing a good enough job making sure Akira is alright," Tobias lied. His moment of courage had been destroyed.  
  
"Oh... well, I think you're doing fine. It's wonderful that you're taking this as a responsibility, Tobias," said his mother.  
  
"Yeah..." responded Tobias.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon. I'll tell Akira if you want."  
  
"Oh no, please don't!" said Tobias quickly.  
  
"Why?" questioned his mother.  
  
"Um... because... because... oh, hi Mia." Tobias had never been so happy to see his sister.  
  
"What are you talking to Mum about?" Mia asked him.  
  
"Nothing..." Tobias answered evasively.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" the girl asked. Her grey eyes were oddly wide.  
  
"Yes, he did," Mrs Henderson said.  
  
"And are you going to kick him out of the house?" asked Mia. "Or confine him to his room for the rest of eternity?"  
  
"Um... no. I don't think being worried about the responsibility of having an exchange student really warrants that," said the twins' mother.  
  
"I guess not," Mia laughed airily. She glared at Tobias and he glared back at her.  
  
People seem to be interrupting Tobias at bad moments, ne? Anyway, next chapter you may see a little bit of resolution. Or maybe not. Depends on my mood. 


	11. School Days

Sibling Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: You want to know something that can never be proven wrong? Seiryuu Girl doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
  
  
Tobias' inner torment went on for days. He had at first found it difficult to have Akira going to school with him without talking to the Japanese teenager, but soon he became used to simply ignoring Akira. He still had the right to drool, after all.  
  
Even with this slight respite, Tobias was starting to hate himself. Surely he needed to tell someone, anyone but his parents. The chance came at school a few days later.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about that Ryuuen guy?" a girl had asked Tobias in class.  
  
"Huh? Uh... no," Tobias said. He was surprised that anyone had decided to talk to him. He had a reputation for being a weird loner.  
  
"Well, apparently he's gay." the girl said flatly. Ryuuen was a year twelve student who had once lived in Japan, but he had moved to Australia a few years ago. People had suspected he was gay for years, but it had never been confirmed. Tobias fought to stop himself showing any visible sympathy for the boy.  
  
"Uh... how do you know?" he asked.  
  
"He told everyone. Apparently Killer was calling him a fag, like he always does, and Ryuuen just snapped. He says 'what's it to you if I am?' and then when everyone turned to look, he yelled 'Look, I'm finally saying it. Ryuuen Chou is gay!'. Then everyone looked a bit shocked, and he ran away to the toilets. He's been there for a little while, crying.  
  
"I feel sorry for him," muttered Tobias.  
  
"Yeah... but you're a guy, shouldn't you be a little squicked?"  
  
"No... you know I'm not like most guys," Tobias answered.  
  
"No, you aren't," the girl mused. "By the way, I'm Jenna. It's nice to actually talk to someone sane around here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh... well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm about as popular as you are. I have... let me see... no friends. All the others hate me, because I'm different."  
  
"I understand totally," Tobias replied. Akira looked totally furious that Tobias could even think of talking to Jenna instead of him. It seemed clear to him that the pretty brown-haired girl liked his Tobias a little too much. Akira gave her a dark look, which she interpreted correctly as very possessive.  
  
"Uh... Tobias... can I talk to you later?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Um... near the computer rooms, okay? And can you ditch the exchange student?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's just that..." Jenna's face coloured a little. "I'll explain then, alright?"  
  
"Um... sure."  
  
At recess, Tobias found it difficult getting rid of someone he couldn't talk to. Eventually, he found his sister and her large group of giggling friends.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mia asked in a hostile tone.  
  
"Um, Mia, can you look after him for me?" This made Mia smile broadly.  
  
"Sure," she said. Akira was pounced on by a horde of girls asking questions and flirting shamelessly. Tobias couldn't help but feel immensely sorry for him, but even so he walked away quickly.  
  
It only took him a few minutes to find Jenna, sitting on a bench next to the IT block.  
  
"Hi!" she said, closing a book she had been reading. Some people turned around to stare.  
  
"Hey, freak boy is talking to Jenna the loser!" one girl said cruelly.  
  
"What a perfect couple," her friend remarked dryly. Jenna, showing remarkable tolerance, ignored them.  
  
"Uh... look, Tobias, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but your exchange student... he's gay too," she whispered to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I know that," said Tobias without thinking.  
  
"Eh? You did? How?"  
  
"Um..." Tobias flushed red. "Just a hunch."  
  
"Then... look, Tobias, he really likes you," said Jenna.  
  
"I know that as well," Tobias replied.  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Not really... it's a little obvious."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is..." said Jenna thoughtfully. "So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I... I... I'll just ignore it, I guess," stammered Tobias. He had no idea of a better lie.  
  
"What? How can you ignore it? He likes you a lot, you should have seen the looks he was giving me. His eyes just said 'hands off my property'!" Jenna was obviously shocked at the very idea of Tobias not doing anything about Akira's feelings.  
  
"Well, I've been ignoring him for a week," Tobias sighed.  
  
"And why? He likes you, maybe even loves you. You've gotta at least talk to him."  
  
"I can't." Tobias was finding it difficult not to simply tell Jenna.  
  
"Why not?" Jenna questioned.  
  
"Because I can't find the right words. He doesn't understand whatever you say," half-lied Tobias.  
  
"Well... look, Tobias, this may be hard... but do you actually feel anything for him?"  
  
"What? Um... I like him as a friend."  
  
"Liar. You have a crush on the guy, don't you?" Jenna observed astutely.  
  
"I... I... I'm... uh... look, Jenna, come over after school, won't you?" Tobias said, changing the subject entirely.  
  
  
  
"Really? Sure, I'd love to. But won't Mia be there?" Jenna hated Mia, the girl treated her like dirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't stop me," said Tobias. Jenna laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh with her.  
  
"You laugh strangely," stated Jenna. "Like a witch."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I can't help it."  
  
A few hours later, Jenna was walking home with Tobias and Akira. Mia had chosen to catch the bus, probably to avoid her brother.  
  
"So, Akira, do you like Australia?" Jenna asked. She wanted to start out on the right foot with the Japanese teenager.  
  
"Yes, very much," Akira said, giving Tobias a small smile. He had tried this tactic to get the boy to talk to him before, and it didn't seem to work.  
  
"That's good. I suppose it's very different to Japan. What do you like to do in your spare time?" inquired Jenna.  
  
"I read manga," replied Akira distantly. He was now staring at Tobias, who was doing his best to look anywhere but Akira's eyes.  
  
"Manga? You mean comic books? Like Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Uh... Escaflowne," Akira answered. Jenna nodded, and then turned her attentions to Tobias.  
  
"He's a little quiet, isn't he?" she asked, as though Akira wasn't there.  
  
"I guess so. I would be if I was in Japan, though. Too afraid of making myself look like an idiot," said Tobias.  
  
"I don't think you would, you're smart enough," Jenna said. Akira gave her another dirty look. She smiled sarcastically back at him.  
  
"No, I'm failing Jap," Tobias laughed. "I never listen."  
  
"Tobias?" Akira asked, hoping that Tobias would be forced to talk because of Jenna's presence. Tobias didn't answer, and pretended to be busy staring at a black cat walking across the road.  
  
Zettai Reido, I'm flattered that you love this fic that much. I won't split them apart, I promise. 


	12. Reunion and Forgiveness

Sibling Rivalry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did own Fushigi Yuugi, you can guarantee I would definitely not be here.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Jenna was sitting in the room Tobias and Mia still shared, along with the amber eyed boy, who was off in his own little world of thoughts, generally about Akira.  
  
"Look, Tobias, I don't want to push it, but you didn't answer my question directly before. Do you like Akira?" asked Jenna She had been attempting to push conversation to that topic for a little while now.  
  
"Well... I... oh, this is pointless," Tobias sighed, brought back down to earth with a strong jolt. "I consider you a friend, that means I should tell you the truth, right?"  
  
"Of course," affirmed Jenna.  
  
"And you won't judge me, or tell anyone?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to," Jenna said.  
  
"In that case, I'd better tell you everything. I am most definitely gay," stated Tobias. Jenna nodded, unfazed by this information. "And... I do like Akira... very much."  
  
"Then why don't you do anything about it?" inquired Jenna.  
  
"I have," said Tobias. He was starting to speak more easily, and telling someone sympathetic felt like the very much cliched weight had been removed from his shoulders.  
  
You have? How far? Talk? Holding hands? Kissing? Frenching? Sex?" Tobias turned scarlet at this.  
  
"Jenna!" he yelled in embarrassment. "Kissing, just kissing!"  
  
"I was just asking. But you've gotten to kissing? Why are you so distant to him then?"  
  
"Well, I made the mistake of letting my sister know," muttered Tobias.  
  
"What did you tell her for?" Jenna stressed the 'her' with contempt.  
  
"She's not that bad. But she... uh... loves Akira as well," explained Tobias. He had no idea why he was defending his sister.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She... uh, well, after I told her I liked Akira, she was okay. Pretty understanding, actually."  
  
"She was?" asked Jenna. She was shocked that Mia had a human side.  
  
"Of course. She did tell me that I was a freak, but that wasn't about my sexuality," laughed Tobias. "Anyway, in the morning, I got together with Akira-"  
  
"How?" asked Jenna, curiously.  
  
"It involved me walking into his room half-naked and soaking wet, if you really want to know," Tobias said.  
  
"That was rather slutty of you," Jenna commented.  
  
"I didn't intend it to be. I'd just taken a shower, and I heard him yell something. I went to see if he was okay," justified Tobias.  
  
"You could have put a shirt on," Jenna giggled.  
  
"Well... okay, so perhaps there were subconscious slutty intentions," Tobias conceded. "But well, anyway, Mia found out, and she got upset. She kicked me out of this room, actually. Apparently I'd stolen her property."  
  
"A person shouldn't be considered property," Jenna said in a moralising tone.  
  
"I guess not, but that's Mia for you. Back to the story here. I was a little afraid of my parents finding out, you see. So she tricked me into coming back here, at a price. I can't communicate to or touch Akira," said Tobias sadly.  
  
"That really wasn't very nice of her," Jenna observed.  
  
"Congratulations on that astute comment. Really, I can't help but blame myself more than Mia. It's my fault I'm a coward," admitted Tobias.  
  
"No," Jenna said. "Don't blame yourself. It's pretty hard to find the right words." Tobias shook his head.  
  
"I got close, once. I've had plenty of chances. I just... I'm too afraid that they might hate me."  
  
"Tobias, are your parents good people?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," confirmed Tobias, bemused.  
  
"Well, have they ever said anything remotely homophobic?"  
  
"Of course not. Mum and Dad have a gay couple as their best friends," Tobias said.  
  
"Then why would they not accept you?" asked Jenna.  
  
"I... have absolutely no idea." Tobias saw that he had been behaving childishly, and he should simply tell his parents. After all, if their friends, two men who lived a few houses away, were treated as though they were human, why shouldn't he be?  
  
"I'm glad you agree with me," smiled Jenna. "Now, would you allow me to deal with Mia?" Jenna thought she'd get a kick out of Mia's expression.  
  
"Fine. I think I'll talk with Akira," said Tobias.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jenna walked into the room where Mia was watching television and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello, Mia," she said, not bothering to hide the contempt in her voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" cried Mia.  
  
"Well, your brother invited me here, so I guess I came to talk to him."  
  
"Oh," Mia muttered. "Why are you talking to me then?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Tobias is going to finally... how should I say this... tell your parents something rather important," said Jenna in a sickly sweet tone.  
  
"I'm glad," Mia said genuinely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm glad. I... look, you're the last person I want to tell this. But hell, you're the only person here. I do care about my brother. I've been feeling absolutely horrible for this whole week, if it counts for anything. And I... I've seen exactly how much Akira cares for him... he's been totally miserable for all the time Tobias hasn't been speaking to him. I... have you ever heard the saying? 'If you love someone, set them free.' I think... that's right. I should set Akira free," said Mia, baring her very heart.  
  
"I have no idea what to say, other than Tobias was right about you. You're okay after all," Jenna said.  
  
Meanwhile, Tobias was knocking on the door to Akira's room.  
  
"Akira," he said. "It's me." The door swung open quickly, and a happily surprised Akira stood in its wake.  
  
"Tobias!" he said in delight, and hugged the teenager.  
  
"You're squashing me," squeaked Tobias, struggling.  
  
"Sorry," said Akira.  
  
"You understood?" asked Tobias. It was his turn to be surprised.  
  
"While you were not talking to me, I practised my English," Akira said. "I... I thought you weren't speaking because I couldn't understand you."  
  
"You must have worked hard," Tobias said, awed at Akira's improvement.  
  
"Your teacher has been helping. And a boy named Ryuuen," Akira explained.  
  
"Ryuuen!" cried Tobias. "I've heard of him, Jenna was talking to me about him today."  
  
"I heard every word of that. I was right next to you at the time."  
  
"I know... you must have been so angry at me!" said Tobias.  
  
"Angry? I was, yes. I don't appreciate being ditched. Especially with a bunch of stupid girls," Akira replied.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Tobias said, closing the door behind him. "Uh... about me not talking to you... do you want me to write it down so you can translate it better?"  
  
"What? I hate to say this, but I don't understand what you're talking about," Akira sighed. Evidently the language gap hadn't been totally bridged yet.  
  
"Okay, don't worry. Well, number one, I love you so much," Tobias said. Akira's face broke into a totally delighted smile for the second time.  
  
"I love you too," he said with pure pleasure in his voice.  
  
"And... I'm so glad I can talk to you, finally!" cried Tobias.  
  
"Talking to you is one of the best things possible. Kissing you is better, but this is wonderful as well," said Akira. He was telling the truth. It felt perfect to be able to talk to Tobias.  
  
"Um... not the right time, sorry. Akira, I wasn't talking to you for a reason, and it wasn't that you didn't understand me," Tobias said.  
  
"Why?" Akira asked.  
  
"Well, it was actually my fault," sighed Tobias.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well, I'm a useless coward. I... didn't want to tell my parents... about us... and me being gay."  
  
"You're not a coward... whatever that means," Akira said.  
  
"I am, Akira. I... I let Mia trick me into not talking to you..."  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?" yelled Akira. "I'll... I'll-"  
  
"You'll do nothing, it was my fault. She can't help loving you, it's not your fault you're so perfect," Tobias said. He was getting sick of defending his sister.  
  
"She did that out of love for me?" asked Akira. His eyes were getting the icy glint that reminded Tobias far too strongly of Nakago.  
  
"Please don't be angry. It makes me remember," Tobias said in a choked voice. Akira brushed away his boyfriend's tear with one hand.  
  
"I do not wish to be like that monster," he said gently.  
  
"I don't particularly want to even think about Tomo. He wasn't the happiest of people."  
  
"Neither was Nakago. I... why are we talking about this?" Akira asked angrily. "I thought we had fixed it."  
  
"We have. Just... don't be angry..." pleaded Tobias.  
  
"I won't be," assured Akira.  
  
"Then... I wish to tell my parents," Tobias stated.  
  
"Tell them what?" inquired Akira. He had been instructed well in his constant English classes, but he wasn't very good at understanding subtlety.  
  
"That I love you, and am gay," explained Tobias.  
  
"You do that because you want to be able to talk to me?" Akira asked. He couldn't understand why Tobias didn't just deal with Mia about the problem.  
  
"That's one reason. But... I also know that I have to tell them one day. Otherwise I could be found out in a rather embarrassing manner," joked Tobias. Akira laughed lightly, and Tobias joined in, his grating cackle seeming almost cute to his boyfriend.  
  
"I wish... to come with you and tell your parents as well," Akira said. Tobias gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Tha-," he said, his words cut off by Akira's mouth covering his own. They kissed for a few minutes, with Tobias finally breaking it when his lips started to go numb.  
  
"That's almost too wonderful to be true," he murmured.  
  
"Did that girl with the brown hair help you with this?" asked Akira unexpectedly, after a few moments silence.  
  
"Yes, she did," said Tobias truthfully.  
  
"When she spoke to you before, what did she say?"  
  
"Uh... she actually told me that she noticed you liked me."  
  
"I was... looking at her with... jealousy," said Akira honestly. "She was talking to you, and I was not. It made me a little upset."  
  
"I'm sorry, she's just my friend. I... told her the truth about us, and she... well, actually, she asked a lot of really embarrassing questions," laughed Tobias. Akira nodded, he didn't totally understand, but he got the drift.  
  
"She told you to tell your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Yes..." said Tobias. "She opened my eyes, really."  
  
"Can I open your lips?" Akira asked saucily.  
  
"Alright then," replied Tobias in the same tone. They began to kiss again. 


End file.
